


you - keaton henson

by artisticjin



Series: works inspired by song lyrics [1]
Category: Bangtan Boys, Beyond the scene, bangtan sonyeondan, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bangtan Boys Ensemble - Freeform, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pretty sad, Sad Ending, Sad Fluff, Unrequited Love, bangtan boys - Freeform, bangtan sonyeondan - Freeform, bts - Freeform, im sorry its sad, kpop, really sad, sort of sad beginning, then it becomes requited kind of, wait it has to be fanfic it's ao3 oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticjin/pseuds/artisticjin
Summary: the first time yoongi sought comfort from jimin was a late night in november. it was borderline freezing and the dorm was pitch black as he padded into the younger’s room.





	you - keaton henson

**if you must wait, wait for them here in my arms as i shake**

 

the first time yoongi sought comfort from jimin was a late night in november. it was borderline freezing and the dorm was pitch black as he padded into the younger’s room. 

 

“yoongi?” jimin had tried his best not to look exhausted as he took in the figure standing at the foot of his bed. he didn’t notice the tears until yoongi came closer and when he did he felt as if someone had just stabbed him in the heart. 

 

without thinking yoongi all but jumped into jimin’s arms as he began to shake fervently. he didn’t want to talk about the news he had just received he just wanted to be held and jimin seemed to be okay with that. 

 

**if you must weep, do it right here in my bed as i sleep**

 

jimin had fallen asleep but yoongi was fiddling anxiously. his brain was whirring and he felt as if he was going to be sick. he found himself gasping for air as more and more tears began to stream down his face and he just wanted to disappear. he wanted to curl up in a ball and disappear. 

 

he choked out sobs and when his vision began to blur he scrambled out of the bed and barely managed to keep himself standing up right. 

 

as if on cue, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a breath fan across the back of his neck. jimin’s forehead pressed against yoongi’s shoulders and yoongi heard him whisper something along the lines of “it’s okay”

 

he didn’t fight the embrace but instead silently thanked god for park jimin. 

 

**if you must mourn, my love, mourn with the moon and the stars up above**

“yoongi what happened?” jimin finally asked as he curled up on his side of the bed, his back turned. 

 

“holly.” was all yoongi could say before he burst into tears. he let jimin man handle him into a hug and he found himself seeking out the touch. 

 

“okay, s’okay.” jimin didn’t know what else to say. 

 

“it’s not okay.” yoongi wailed. “she’s gone.” he began to sob even more. 

 

jimin was startled, beyond startled, he had never seen yoongi this distraught, he knew how much holly had meant to yoongi, he’d never been so gentle and soft with something. 

 

“she’s still with you.” jimin pressed his head into the crook of yoongi’s neck to get as close to yoongi as possible almost as if he thought he was going to break if he let him go. 

 

the first time he asked for comfort, would also be the last.

 

**if you must leave, leave as though fire burns under your feet**

yoongi didn’t come back to jimin’s room for a couple days. none of the other members tried to speak to him. they knew he needed space and he needed time and they weren’t going to intrude on such a fragile topic. 

 

jimin absent-mindedly found himself wandering into yoongi’s room on an evening in december. he knocked but when he was met with no response he cracked the door open and that what was when he noticed yoongi face down on the floor in the middle of his room. 

 

“yoongi?” no response

 

“yooo-n-yoongi?” jimin began to panic 

 

“yoon-JIN” jimin screamed as he bolted out of the room to find someone. 

 

“what jimin?” jin stuck his head out of the living room and his face paled when jimin gestured to yoongi’s room. 

 

“please no, please god please no please no.” jimin screamed over and over as jin called the emergency services and namjoon helped taehyung sit yoongi up. 

 

“there’s a heartbeat.” namjoon mumbled. “stupid son of a bitch.” jimin was about to chastise him for being unnecessarily harsh when he noticed the tears pouring down his face. 

 

hobi was in a similar state to jimin, only he hadn’t spoken and was rocking back and forth in the corner of the room. kookie wasn’t in the room, he was in the toilet and jimin cringed as he heard him throwing up. 

 

**if you must speak, speak every word as though it were unique**

yoongi was alive, barely. he was on life support at the hospital but it was touch and go as to whether or not he was going to pull through. 

 

jimin hadn’t left his side. he had refused to go out to eat, and when he left to go to the toilet he sprinted in case he missed something. 

 

the other 5 had gone to the shops to get some food and hadn’t bothered to try and take jimin. they knew he needed to be there. 

 

“yoongi, please.” jimin tried his best not to completely lose it. “please come back please i’m sorry i didn’t look after you, i should have stayed with you, you shouldn’t have been alone.” he paused and glanced around to make sure no one else would hear his confession. “yoongi i love you please you can’t leave me.” 

 

**if you must die sweetheart, die knowing your life was my life’s best part**

he died two days later. 

 

jimin hadn’t left his side. 

 

he had screamed and he had shouted as the nurses wheeled him into emergency care but they couldn’t save him. 

 

he was gone. 

 

“jimin?” namjoon lightly tapped jimin’s shoulder as they ate dinner in silence. no one commented on the fresh tears on all of their faces, no one commented on the fact that they had just lost one of their brothers, their best friends. no one wanted to accept it. 

 

namjoon had heard jimin’s confession, he had pulled him aside after dinner and let him cry and scream and sob into his shoulder. “you need to keep going for him, please you know he’d want that.” 

 

“i want him to come back.” jimin shouted. 

 

yoongi had felt the same, namjoon knew this much because he had told the boy multiple times to fess up to jimin because he would return his feelings. the reciprocation was something namjoon felt best to leave alone for the time being, possibly something he’d never be able to tell jimin. 

 

**if you must fight, fight with yourself and your thoughts in the night**

jimin had tried to join yoongi several times. 

 

they were sat in the hospital and namjoon was holding his hand. “jimin you need to fight, you need to prove to yoongi that you are strong and that you will continue his name with honour.” 

 

something in jimin changed after that. 

 

**if you must work, work to leave some part of you on this earth**

he had written his own album, he had performed it to fans and he could say yoongi’s name without breaking down. he dedicated his performances to yoongi who he called ‘his idol’, a beautiful soul. 

 

his voice had come along further than any of the other boys thought was possible. they watched in awe as jimin matured more and more and began to raise awareness  for mental health issues through his and bts’ music. 

 

he had stuck around with bts until they disbanded, the army remained for him and once he was conscripted he finally could wave goodbye to the stage, to the performance, to the rest of the boys, but never to yoongi. 

 

**if you must live darling one, just live**

he was shot 3 months after going to the front line. 

 

a clean shot right through the heart. there was no way he would survive. 

 

as everything began to fade away he heard the faint yipping of a dog. 

 

“holly come back here!” he heard a voice yell, jimin stood up and right there before him stood yoongi. a smile on his face and a poodle in his arms. 

 

“hello jimin.” he smiled, tears beginning to fall. 

 

“yoongi.” was all jimin could say as he ran towards the other. “i missed you so much.” his head bumped into yoongi's shoulder as he began to sob. he felt yoongi interlace their fingers and he looked up in confusion. 

 

he noticed the colour fade from yoongi’s eyes and he noticed him beginning to fall away. 

 

“yoongi what’s happening.” jimin shouted. “please i can’t lose you again.” 

 

yoongi didn’t reply but instead pressed a kiss to the top of jimin’s forehead.

 

“i love you too.” yoongi whispered before he faded away and everything went black. 

 

_i love you too_

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY FOR KILLING OF HOLLY I HATE MYSELF FOR DOING IT AND FOR KILLING OFF YOONGI AND JIMIN IDK THIS CONCEPT WAS GONNA END HAPPY BUT THEN THIS HAPPENED AND I DONT KNOW HOW TO FEEL


End file.
